


overture

by onbeinganangel



Series: Monthly Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Mentions of Alcohol Consumption, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/pseuds/onbeinganangel
Summary: In which Harry tells Draco all about his life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Monthly Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059485
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	overture

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the January Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. The prompt was 'Borrowed' and the word count 117.

He tells me the story by candlelight, scarred hand around a wine goblet. He’s not drinking — the wine is probably too warm now. Gripping the goblet tightly gives him strength, I can tell.

It feels like a story I shouldn’t be allowed to hear. No one has ever heard it like this, not all of it. And yet, it’s lent to me. I have the privilege of holding it in my heart as if it’s mine.

He starts with hunger, a cupboard, then the letters. The tale behind every scar — the ones on his body, and _the others._

“Draco, I—“ he falters.

I know what his silence says: _we can have this. No more running._


End file.
